Prayer
by WanderingSoulofTime
Summary: Xiao finds the church in queens...what happens when she enters it?


"Looks like it's time..There's no use in delaying it.." I said, staring into a mirror, my reflection staring back, heavy armor donned. "I guess...there's nothing left to do but do it."

I sighed, heading from my room, towards the endless hallway, which was unnaturally dark. The normally bright hallway was now dim, nearly devoid of life. Sighing, I headed to the infamous truth or dare room, it's sign shining bright. I sighed, opening the door, to the cast eating lunch. Toan had a donut, Xiao had a salmon spread across her plate, goro had a chicken and the rest had some delicacies. They all turned to face me, flinching slightly as I walked in.

"I'm not here to hurt you guys today.." I said, sighing, bringing out some papers and scattering them across the table. "Just sign these...and go." They all turned to look at me, confusing doting their faces.

"Go? You mean to the dares, right?" Toan himself asked, scanning the papers.

"...No." I sighed, gathering the dares for this chapter, lighting a fire in my hand and burning them. "No more dares...ever." They gasped, staring, their eyes filled with confusion.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Max asked, worry in his voice.

"...Just sign the papers and get out...Honestly, I thought you guys would be happy." I said bitterly. "No more stupid deaths, no more stupid dares, no more stupid idiots trying to kill you!" I screamed the last part out, them flinching. "So sign the damn papers and get out!"

"Why? Did we do something wrong?" Xiao asked, "Is it because we're not important anymore?"

"...It's not you guys...It's just...this...thing.." I sighed, holding my hands out, gesturing to the room. "This ToD, these dares, these everything, I just...I just can't do it anymore..." I sighed. "I never wanted to be this person...this sadist that everyone sees...This author who's a sadistic asshole...I never ever wanted to hurt you guys."

"Then why did you?" Goro asked, his eyes glaring. "Why did you hurt us for so long? Why did you keep us here, trapped? If you really didn't want to hurt us, you would've saved us from those painful dares!" He screamed, chucking a bone at my face. "You're just full of shit.." I sighed, shaking my head.

"I never wanted to be that guy...I never wanted to be the sadist that ToD hosts are...I just wanted to be..." I sighed, turning my back to them. "Just..sign them and leave...Please.."

"But...what if we don't want to go?" Monica asked, everyone turning their heads to her. "I mean...we got hurt a lot of times...but some of the dares were fun, and I got to meet some interesting people. " She gestured to Toan and his allies. "If it wasn't for the ToD...I would never have met them...I mean, will I be able to see them again?"

"...Most likely not..You'll be back to your own timeline, as will they." I sighed. "Well, at least you'll be free of me and the rest of the cohosts."

"Who said that was a good thing?" Ruby chirped in. "granted, you guys aren't exactly the nicest of the bunch, killing us various times...but you at least cared for us, even a little bit." She gestured to the room. "Most people trap their darees in prisons, iron bars, you guys gave us personal rooms and food. Hell, sometimes you guys came in and talked to us, and none of you are bad.."

"What's going to happen to the cohosts anyways? If we leave...will they be dared instead?" Max asked.

"...No..I'm ending the ToD..." They all stared. "They'll fade away...their original creators either gone or missing...No longer used.." I growled, flipping the table in rage. "Just sign the damn papers and leave! Isn't that what you damn well wanted? I remember you idiots cheering when you first thought it was going to end, but now you're hesitating?" I screamed. "GO! DANCE AROUND IN JOY, POP OUT THE FREAKING WINE, GO CHEER NOW THAT IT'S OVER!" I screamed, a small tear falling. "It's over..."

"WST..." Xiao said, inching close. "Why? Why is it over?"

"Because, I can't put my heart and soul into this thing! Every story I have ever written, has had a piece of my heart in it, a piece of me!" I said, hiding my face. "This thing...this story...it has nothing...it's just...empty..." I sighed, shaking my head. "Just a collection of dares..." I quickly hugged xiao, hugging her tightly. "I'm so sorry..." I cried, my heavy armor growing large and thick cracks, pieces of it slowly falling off.

"WST.." They said, watching the once sadist author that tortured them constantly crumble before their eyes..

"I'm so sorry everyone..." I said, moving away from Xiao. "You were all my idols...Every single last one of you..." I gestured to Toan. "The kid with heroship forced onto him, who saved the world...Your powerful allies who helped you...either for loyalty" I gestured to Ruby and Xiao, "For admiration, " gestured to Ungaga and Osmond, "And to prove themselves. " I gestured to Goro, who looked a bit shocked. "All of you were idols to me from the first..."

"And us?" Monica said, pointing to her and Max.

"You two...A boy who was thrusted into a adventure, who had many chances to flee but didn't...and the girl with the heart of a warrior., with the kindness and forgiveness of a saint..." I laughed, my armor breaking entirely.

"...why did you make the ToD originally?" Toan asked.

"..Simple...I just wanted to talk to you guys, to talk to my idols...You guys taught me a lot...I guess that's stupid, huh?" I laughed, tears gently falling. "Stupid stupid stupid...That's all I ever was, thinking this could last forever..." I headed towards the door, tapping on it three times, a lever appearing on it, it glowing white. "It's time to bid farewell..."

"No don't!" They shouted, charging at me, hugging me. "Please..." I smiled sadly, flipping the lever, the room enveloped in a blackness not even light could escape from.

"_Goodbye my friends...I'll see you in my next story.."_


End file.
